Say You Will
by peaty
Summary: A letter from Demyx to Zexion. A little-scratch that-very cheesy and fluffy but who doesn't want that? This is yaoi so don't read if you don't like that.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Kingdom hearts blah blah blah. This is a very short Zexion/Demyx. This is involves **BOYS LIKING EACH OTHER** so if you don't like then go away. If you do, then feel free to enjoy. If a sequel is wanted (Zexion's response) then I'll make one. Without further ado, I bring you, _**Say You Will**_.

* * *

><p><strong>Say You Will <strong>

**_A Letter to Zexion_  
><strong>

I remember when we first met. It was years ago, at that place by the ocean. The _Sea side_ café. Its was decorated in soft blues to match the ocean. I can still remember the smell of salt in the air and the call of sea gulls. I miss that place, we should go visit there some time.

I was sitting at my usual table, by the window. I had just gotten kicked out of my band and was completely devastated; sure my life was over. The café was actually my first solo gig since the band and I was a nervous wreck. But then I saw you. You had just walked in, carrying a big stack of books. You dropped them on the table in front of me and ran your fingers through your hair absentmindedly. That's when I got a good look at your face. Your eyes called to me; I was drawn to them. They were-are beautiful and perfect in every way. I couldn't stop staring and then, you looked at me.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I looked away, embarrassed that I'd been caught. By the time I'd gathered enough courage to look back up, you had already sat at the table and were furiously scribbling in a notebook.

The owner of the café came up to me and told me to start. Believe it or not, but the owner is actually Axel. Who'd have guessed would become such good friends? My fingers shook with nerves as I managed to gently take my sitar out its beloved case. With hurried steps I walked up onto the small stage. I sat on the stool, closed my eyes and sang like I never had before. Do you remember the song I sang? It was _Marry Me_ by Train.

Halfway through, I opened my eyes and found myself staring right at you. Only you were looking back. I decided right then and there what I was going to do. I told myself as I sang that last verse, I was going to marry you. And I'm a man of my word. The wait is over Zexion, I love you and just know that forever will never be long enough for me and together will never be close enough. You're beautiful and I love you. So Zexion, will you marry me?

Say you will,

Demyx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor am I making any money off of this.

AN: Here it is! Shorter than I wanted but oh well. Hope I didn't disappoint :)

If anyone wants me to do something like this with another pairing I will; just tell me who.

* * *

><p><strong>Say You Will<strong>

_**A Letter to Demyx**_

When I first saw you, I thought about how different we were. You had-still have-an outrageous hair style and you wore clothing I wouldn't be caught dead in. But me? I was just some overachieving college student, still not sure what life had in store for him. So when I caught you staring at me, I was bemused as to why someone like you would even think twice about me. Your eyes widened in embarrassment and you blushed then looked away.

I sat down and started studying, but I couldn't focus on any of the theories or equations. You had slipped in my mind like a poison and I couldn't get you out. Quite frankly, that irritated me. I'd never been so unfocused before. Who were you to distract me so? The whole situation was absurd. I looked back up, but you had already gone to the stage to perform. When you started to sing, I was in complete and utter awe. My heart started beating and I was at a loss for words. You had completely mesmerized me. And then you looked at me. I couldn't help but stare back. I watched you smile to yourself as the song came to a close. I was still staring when Axel paid you and said that you could come back at any time.

I went to that café for about a week before I saw you again. That day was the first time we talked. I can't exactly remember what we talked about but I do remember you asking me to come and see your next show. I accepted right away, showing how eager I was. I remember you laughing at that. But I realized then-even though we had just met-that I wanted to spend forever with you. What I'm trying to say is; I am completely and frantically in love with you. I can't survive without you, I need you. I haven't cared for someone nearly as much as I do for you. And just know that it's entirely not feasible for me to not marry you.

Unquestionably yours,

Zexion


End file.
